jump city high school of HORROR
by Aquagirl92
Summary: the titans are forced to go to jump city high with speedy and aqualad and a certan teacher turns the school into a horror show. it is really much better than the summary. and some parts are soposed to sound stupid for humors sake.
1. Default Chapter

here is my latest creation i was struck by inspration on halloween my friend told me to write it.i hope you enjoy this one its comedy/horror unusal combo i know but read it through you will like it. and yes i know the first chapter sounds really lame but just read through it you will like it. And yes it is soposed to sound a little stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro

a week ago all the the super heros were forced to go to jump city high. And of corse they will hating it. The titans minus beastboy and cyborg and speedy and aqualad walked into the world history classroom the teacher was Mr.feeney. They sat down as the teacher rambled on and on about the american revolution.

"please take notes" said mr feeney

"hey raven can i borrow a pencil" asked kenny the boy sitting next to raven

"no" said raven calmly

"oh please comon i need one"

"no"

"**give me a pencil please!!!!"**

"I DONT HAVE A PENCIL" yelled raven her hands started to glow

"oh comon raven" yelled robin "dont do it"

"thats it" yelled mr.feeney "this is your last peroid class so detition all of you"

they stayed after class to take their punnishment.

"all i wanted was a pencil" said kenny

"oh shut up kenny" said robin anoyed

"high school sucks" said speedy

"there will be no talking in detiton" said mr feeny walking out of the room

"hey where are you going" said aqualad

"i am not in detiton mr. well i dont know your last name you refuse to tell me i have the right to leave" he walked out of the room

cyborg got up and walked tward the door

"where are you going friend" asked starfire

"well if we have to stay here for 3 hours im going to my locker to get waffles" he said " he locked the door" he pulled the lock it wouldn't open.

"he cant do that" said gasped robin " its agnst the genovia detition convention!"

a creeky noise started to come into the teens hearing

creak creak... creak creak..creak creak creak creak creak

"it is getting closer and closer and closer" said starfire

it was a pale janitor who was verry creepy looking.

robin walked up to the door through the glass he said " hey do you have the keys" the janitor pulled out alot of school keys and held them up

"do you want to let us out" asked speedy

the janitor put his keys in his pocket and walked away.

"this is beginning to 'creap me out' " said starfire

in the front of the room the world map rolled up reavaling the board which had **'no one gets out alive'** written on it with what looked like blood.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed starfire

"this is the work of feeney" said raven

"i bet its just to teach us" said robin " why does feeney do any thing.. to teach us"

"he knows detiton cant scare us becare MOST of us are super heros" said speedy "so hes turned this school into a horror show"

"Dr.feeneys house of terror" wailed raven she sounded slightly afraid

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter comming up soon


	2. death

here the next chapter reviews please tell me what you think even if you hated it flames are accepted

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "i know about horror films" said robin " they are so predictable"

a noise came into their hearing

bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump

" robin what is that noise" starfire

"that is the sound of our beating hearts" said robin " it signifys something terrible is going to walk in that door"

bump bump bump bump

"hi yallll" said cyborg in a high pitch tone

he and beastboy walked in they carried a basketball

"did you see that  janitor" asked raven

" yeah" answered cyborg " it was really creepy out there"

"why creepy why did you have to say creepy why creepy why why creepy" said starfire she really didnt sound like her self

"well there was no one out there" said beastboy

"oh yeah and there was blood coming out of the showers" said cyborg

"thats straght out of that horror fim classic theirs blood in the showers" said robin

"how was the pressure" asked speedy

" it was great it got all the soap out of your hair" said beastboy

"enough" said raven discusted

"Its so obiuous ( sorry for spelling) the blood in the showers the creepy message on the board and our soon to be first victom" said robin calmly pointing at kenny

"i wish you would stop saying that" said kenny

The lights turned off  starfire screamed

the lights turned on she screamed again

"no no no when the lights turn on you stop screaming " said cyborg

She screamed again and pointed to a corner ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

they all looked and saw kenny at a wall with a pencil through his head

he slid down making a pencil mark on the wall

aqualad walked up to the wall

" we will allways remember he was this tall" he said


	3. Feeney!

here the next chapter reviews please tell me what you think even if you hated it flames are accepted

"i know about horror films" said robin " they are so predictable"

a noise came into their hearing

bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump

"robin what is that noise"starfire

"that is the sound of our beating hearts" said robin " it signifys something terrible is going to walk in that door"

bump bump bump bump

"hi yallll" said cyborg in a high pitch tone

he and beastboy walked in they carried a basketball

"did you see that janitor" asked raven

" yeah" answered cyborg " it was really creepy out there"

"why creepy why did you have to say creepy why creepy why why creepy" said starfire she really didnt sound like her self

"well there was no one out there" said beastboy

"oh yeah and there was blood coming out of the showers" said cyborg

"thats straght out of that horror fim classic theirs blood in the showers" said robin

"how was the pressure" asked speedy

" it was great it got all the soap out of your hair..." said beastboy

"enough!" said raven discusted

"Its so obiuous ( sorry for spelling) the blood in the showers the creepy message on the board and our soon to be first victom" said robin calmly pointing at kenny

"i wish you would stop saying that" said kenny

The lights turned off starfire screamed

the lights turned on she screamed again

"no no no when the lights turn on you stop screaming " said cyborg

She screamed again and pointed to a corner ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

they all looked and saw kenny at a wall with a pencil through his head

he slid down making a pencil mark on the wall

aqualad walked up to the wall

" we will allways remember he was this tall" he said

they all ran out of the room screaming, the lights started to flicker on and off kept flickering

a voice came from the announcement speaker singing,

" Welcome to Jump City high, where you are gonna die,Thats right jump City Highhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

they eventually calmed down and stoped screaming.

"ok" said robin "someone has to be the master mind behind all this".

"i bet its the creepy janitor", said Aqualad.

Robin hit his head, " and now you just signed his death contract".

"Oh please" said raven.

suddnely they herd the squeeking of the janitors cart the cart rolled up in front of them.

"starfire?" said robin

"yes" she said frightned

"you dont want to scream anymore right."

"yes"

"then dont look in here" he said pulling the janitors dead body out of the cart.

"joy" said raven scarcastacly "ok mr.horror-film-expert whats gonna happen next".

"some dark hooded figure that none of us will see will run behind us"

they all turned their heads around aman in a dark cape ran in front of then.

"shall we go check the doors" asked starfire.

"their all ready locked" said robin, they ran to the doors to find chains around them.they banged on the door scraming. the doors still stood after bombs, magic,starbolts, and arrows.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The lights started to flicker on and off again, the voice came on again singing,

"heres a knief and heres a gun, there will be fun for everyone thats right deaths upon us."

Mr.feeney apeared in front of all of them his hands behind his back and a death glare on his face.

robin started laughing hysterically the others soon joined in.

"feeney,feeney feeney," said robin "you have out done your self"

"yeah" said speedy "the message on the board the lights and the song the dead janitor and kenny, yeah well thanks for killing him he was really anoying". speedy walked up to feeney and hit his back he fell to the floor face first there was a knief stuck up his back.

"feeney!" screamed aqualad "they killed feeney"

"wow" said robin shocked"this is the one thing i never expected".

Ok people your smart you've read enough fan fics you know what i want so do it and the next chapter will come soon.


End file.
